


Heist Mission Failed (but not really a failure)

by baconluver69



Series: Sexual adventures with Gavin [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Gavin might've done himself in by getting caught by one of the rival team's most feared man. But, all Michael wants to do is have some fun with his rival.





	Heist Mission Failed (but not really a failure)

Michael chuckled at the squirming and profusely swearing Brit he now had pinned against the wall. "Well, you sure are a feisty thing, aren't you? And I'm not even doing any sort of harm to you whatsoever other than me keeping you tied up like this" he teased and smiled even wider as the man known as Gavin glared at him. "Oh, don't give me that look."

And he thought the heist was going so well... It seems like Gavin was so caught up in his own ability of not fucking things up yet that he, well, fucked things up. He was always considered the weakest link in the group anyways. And now that he had been caught by one of the rival team’s member, bound by the wrists, and pressed up against the wall of an abandoned warehouse, Gavin knew that he had properly fucked up. He just hope Geoff and the others wouldn’t be pissed at him for this utter defeat. "Piss off! J-Just you fucking wait, I bet Geoff is somewhere around here.." He scoffed out, trying to hide the wavering in his tone. "He'll give your arse a real whooping.."

Michael just crooned mockingly and pinched Gavin's cheek, laughing at the pathetic snap he tried to give to his fingers. "Aw, you poor thing. Can't do anything without your leader, can you?" he taunted. He couldn't lie, the guy was cute, like hot cute. Like even right now when the tied up guy was pissed, Michael still felt some attraction towards him even if he was the enemy.

Gavin let out a snarl through clenched teeth, wriggling around violently as he glared up at his captor. Their eyes made contact, and Gavin seemed to notice the intensity in his stare. "Wot? Are you just going to bloody stare at me all day?"

Michael just smiled that cheeky smile again, yet there was no hostility behind it. "You're pretty cute" he couldn't help, but comment. The guy's nose was a bit bigger than he would've liked, but somehow he made it fit in with all of his attractiveness.

The sudden comment seemed to come out of nowhere, making Gavin squawk out in a flustered manner. "I-I beg your pardon?" Gavin only wriggled harder, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"I said" Michael started and all but pushed Gavin against the wall and thoroughly invaded his personal space until their bodies were almost pressed right up against each other, "you're pretty cute." Michael didn't know what was happening and why he was doing this, but he just let a warm feeling of want begin to take over his body and felt it fill every portion of his being.

Another noise fell out of him when the man was pressed up against him, squeezing his eyes shut as a soft exhale leave him. "O-Ok, you don't have to get so bloody close..." He hissed out, his hands weakly hitting against Michael's stomach in a pathetic attempt to push him back.

Michael appreciated the half effort, but...now was the time to start exploring this handsome fellow who was starting to make him feel things. Without even thinking about the consequences of what could happen, he all but pressed his lips against the British man's smirking a bit at the surprised muffled noise he let out.

Indeed, Gavin did squeak out a bit at the sudden intrusion of his personal space. "Mhff!" Immediately he started to smack his hands more violently against Michael before yanking his head away, letting out loud puffs of air. His plump lips were now red and swollen. "What.. what the fuck?"

Michael sucked in his lip and moaned at the taste of the other man on his lips. Wanting more from him, Michael then trailed his hand down the wriggling man's body and all but cupped his groin, loving the startled surprise he elicited out of him. Squeezing tighter, Michael was confused for a bit wondering why he wasn't feeling the familiar bulge of what he thought was Gavin's erection.

The hand inching closer and closer down his nether regions made him progressively more antsy, his legs shaking a bit. "W-Wait, don't put your nasty hands down there!" Gavin squawked out, gasping out as he felt the man palm around his clothed cunt. He... doesn't know, does he? Gavin all but giggled silently at that.

Michael just cheekily grinned at him. "I'm pretty sure there have been more things down here than just my nasty hand" he jeered as he continued to grope the area, trying to feel for some semblance of a cock until his fingers froze as they felt something damp. The criminal looked down in surprise and pressed harder on the area again eliciting another gasp out of the British man. Once again he felt something sensually wet and he was a bit confused until he gasped himself and smiled so big and bright as he realized why the area was getting wet. "Oh, you are just full of fucking surprises, aren't we?" he giggled as he continued to touch and prod the wet area.

Oh God.. this wasn't what he was expecting from a late night heist. "Nghh.. Stop touching me down.. there.." The man panted out, already becoming aroused from all this prodding and, if he were being honest, from the situation itself. Being completely dominated from a pretty attractive man and rubbed up against was more than enough the get his juices flowing. "Ahh.."

Michael ignored his protests and instead enjoyed the stifled moans he let out as Michael continued to rub up and down the growing wet...pussy. "You should feel ashamed of yourself, Gavin. What would good ole Geoff think when he finds out that one of his croons is here tied up and getting felt up by the enemy, huh?" he sneered and drew his fingers up a bit and circled what he knew was Gavin's clit, judging by the way the Brit bucked his hips.

"Ooohh, shit..!" That delicious sensation had Gavin bucking and writhing against Michael, much to his dismay. "S-Shut.. shut up!" It seemed like every attempt to argue against the man was in vain. Everytime he spoke, his voice had this painful shake and high-pitched volume to it. It was.. embarrassing. Even more so since he was practically soaking Michael's fingers with his juices.

Michael just laughed at the squirming man's attempts at denying the pleasure he was getting and playfully pecked his lips. "How's about this, sweetheart" he murmured and without warning began unbuttoning Gavin's jeans and slid his hand into his underwear feeling the strands of unshaven pubic hair, "you let me play with this pretty cunt of yours and maybe even let me give it a nice fucking, and I might consider letting you go" and before he could let Gavin respond, his hand was already sliding down and his fingers immediately began rubbing up and down the soaked folds.

Another yelp was forced out of him at when he felt the other slide his hands down to a very private area, turning to look at him with a flushed expression. "You want to wot?!" Gavin managed out before another choked moan slipped out his throat from the strokes to his flushed cunt. "O-Ohh! B-Bloody hell..~"

"Goddamn, you're so fucking wet" Michael moaned out in delight as he dipped his middle finger inside, loving the shuddery breathy moan Gavin let out, "when's the last time someone touched you properly down here, huh?" Michael drew his finger out and circled two of his digits around the British man's swollen clit.

Too long. That was the answer. Gavin bucked eagerly against the digits and let out a filthy moan, quickly biting down into his lip to silence himself. "You're... you're fucking rancid, y-you-- Ahhn!" The strokes to his swollen clit was more than enough to get him a little weak in the knees. He let his eyes roll back a bit and even grounded down against his fingers.

Michael smirked at the defiance Gavin tried to spit out at him. "Just give in" he murmured and sunk two finger deep into Gavin, his cock twitching at the loud airy moan that left Gavin's mouth, "just let Mikey finger you good, baby." He then started pumping his fingers in and out of the surprisingly tight and oh so dripping wet snatch, feeling the hole cling to his digits with each pull out.

Oh God... Gavin fucking hated how much he loved this right now. Even he couldn't finger himself this good! But this man...oh, he was working some type of magic. "Ooohhh!~ Oh, oh bloody hell!" By now he had his tongue flopping out of his mouth and drooling profusely, grinding up needily onto his fingers. He couldn't even act like it was bad.

Michael chuckled at the erotic display. "Fuck, you're such a slut" he teased and captured Gavin's tongue, sucking on it a bit before worming his tongue into the British man's mouth.

By now Gavin wasn't even fighting back. He let Michael entered his mouth and even kissed back on his own, grinding down against his fingers. Damn, this felt good. He was clearly wanting more from the way he whined out in deep rant, but he could never voice it.

Michael moaned at the taste of Gavin's mouth, his fingers still fucking away at the absolutely drenched cunt. "Fucking so wet for me" he breathed against lips, teasing licking at Gavin's lip. "On your back. I wanna see more of this pretty cunt of yours" he ordered and released Gavin's bound wrists to aid him.

Gavin gave him a hard glare, breathy pants still flowing out of his mouth. "Y-You're.. absolutely mental." He huffed in a shaky manner. He didn't obey the other's orders, still having some remaining dignity left.

Michael quirked up his eyebrow at the refusal and let out a chuckle. "You still got some fight left in ya? I'm surprised" he teased and then looked down still chuckling. "Fine. Then how's about we try this" and with quick reflexes, he dropped to his knees and all but yanked Gavin's pants and underwear down and off his legs with ease and tossed them to the side. In that same motion, he all but threw Gavin's right leg over his shoulder catching Gavin completely off guard, groaning as he was now eye level with the delicious looking cunt. It looked exquisitely tasty, albeit hairy and fuck, the lips were completely drenched and puffy with arousal. "Damn, you look so tasty" he commented as his thumbs spread the swollen lips.

The quick movement caught Gavin completely off guard, yelping out in shock as he looked down at the man with widened eyes. The sudden spreading of his lips only made him groan out in delight, nibbling down on his bottom lip. "A-Ah.."

Michael swore out a 'fuck' as he watched a drop of slick drip onto the floor. "Gonna get a nice taste of this pretty thing" and before Gavin could muster up a half-hearted threat of some kind, Michael leaned forward and licked a slow line up the leaking hole moaning as he caught a taste of the sweet liquid and led his tongue up to his engorged clit, letting the slimy muscle run circles around the nub and sucking on it in the process.

How was he so good at this? And he was barely getting started... Gavin released a loud whimpering moan once his sensitive clit was given such wonderful attention, looking down at the other with widened eyes. "F-Fuck... fuck you.." He hissed out through clenched teeth, his hips mindlessly grinding down into his tongue. He wasn't even bothering to fight back.

Michael just laughed against his clit, knowing that it sent vibrations through Gavin's entire body judging by the gasp. "You like it, don't lie" he taunted and went back to licking the nub. He then trailed his tongue down and finally sank it into the wet hole, groaning out a sultry noise and even closing his eyes as he finally tasted the source, thrusting his tongue in and out of the entrance while his thumb attended to the swollen clit.

Gavin only continued crying out as Michael pleased him till no end, his hips thrusting back against the delightful tongue. "M-More..." Gavin mumbled out, barely audible to the other man. At least, he hoped it wasn't audible.

But, Michael heard it loud and clear. Obliging the demand, Michael growled as he dove his tongue in deeper and pressed harder on the swollen flesh, rapidly pumping his tongue in and out of Gavin's cunt.

Gavin released a harsh gasp of delight, looking down at Michael with his mouth agape and drooling harshly. "O-Ohh, bloody Christ!~" The Englishman was in absolute heaven after being denied of being touched like this in so long. "Y-Yes! Oh, yes!"

Michael parted his mouth away for a bit and all but shoved three of his fingers into the dripping cunt, rapidly thrusting them in and out of the twitching hole. "Yeah, you like it, huh, Gavvy?" he breathed out on a laugh and let his mouth and tongue pleasure the dark pink clit, crooking his fingers in search of the sweet spot.

There's no way he could hold in any more noises when he was stuffed full and had such skillful fingers pressing at his g-spot. He practically collapsed onto the man's face and eagerly grinded against his fingers and mouth. "Oh, just bloody take me already..!"

Michael smirked against the flesh and pulled back with a snicker, staring up at Gavin's blissed out face as he withered and ground against his thrusting fingers. "Don't worry, Gav. I'm gonna fuck you real good. But, for now, just let my fingers give it to you" he promised and licked the nub again. God, Gavin was practically soaking and Michael could see and feel streams of the British man's slick drip off his hand and the fact that he could hear just how wet and soaked Gavin was was the hottest thing ever and his cock twitched in his pants. But, he held off on touching himself. For now, he just let his fingers and his mouth work on bringing the skinny man, who was supposed to be his rival, give in to the pleasures he was giving to him.

This wasn't going to settle well with the man. Gavin let out a rough growl and angrily threaded his fingers through Michael's hair, yanking him up from his cunt to bare his teeth at him. "You might as well get your knob in me... I might just have to call out for Geoff to blow a cap in your ass." He huffed out, letting his leg fall down from the man's shoulder and slipped onto his back, spreading his hairy legs to present himself. "Get with it, yeah?"

Michael just blinked in surprise as Gavin was now laying on his back, his legs spread wide, and was now begging him to get fucked. Not the route he was trying to go for, but who was he to complain especially when there's a beautiful and oh so tasty cunt spread nice for him. Michael then breathed out a laugh and situated himself between the British man's legs. "Like I said before. You are just fucking full of surprises" he snickered as he undid his belt and undid his pants before shoving them down along with his boxers, groaning as his large and thick cock was exposed to the slightly cool open air.

The Englishman rolled his eyes at the comment, giving him a hardened stare as he began to undress in front of him. However, the direction of his sight was soon changed to go a little southern once the man was undressed and-- Good Lord, look at the size of that thing! Gavin's legs started to close up as he felt a bit intimidated by the sheer size of the other, yet his cunt only leaked more fluids to accommodate the sheer size.

Michael saw the British man's close a bit and he laughed and roughly spread them wide. "Oh no no, Gav. Keep these pretty legs open. You wanted me to fuck you remember? Now" he breathed out as he pressed his leaking head against the slightly parted hole, "be a good boy and take my cock." And with that, Michael all but slammed himself in all the way to the hilt with a guttural groan, loving the loud scream Gavin let out at the rough penetration. Fuck, if he thought Gavin was wet, he just felt like he was practically swimming in the sopping cunt. "Jesus, fuck, Gav" he gruffed out with a roll of his hips.

Words could not prepare Gavin for the absolute ferocity Michael put into his movements. Oh... Oh wow. The skinny man let out a guttural moan that came out more like a scream, his body absolutely quivering like he was having a seizure. His bulging green eyes stared up at him with a mouth gaped open in a silent scream. The roll of his hips knocked the man out of his pleasured spell, rolling his eyes back with a drawn-out whine. "O-Ohhh...~"

Michael groaned in response and gripped Gavin's hips as he pulled out before thrusting back in all the way with a shuddery 'fuck'. "Damn, you're so fucking tight" he complimented as he slowly thrust in and out of the warm and tight squeezing hole, "shit, when's the last time someone fucked you?"

"T-Too..." Gavin had to take a moment to swallow the excessive moment of saliva forming in his mouth. "..Too long." He panted out, his hips gently grinding back to meet his hungry thrusts.

Michael growled a bit and leaned over Gavin's body and took his lips in for a rough kiss, his tongue twisting and dancing around with the younger man's as he continued to push into the pleasurable hole.

Gavin all but wrapped his arms around the man's neck, soft whines and whimpers sounding out against his plush lips. God damn, did this feel good."B-Bloody hell..!" Gavin would pant in delight, looking deep within Michael's dark eyes. "T-Talk dirty... Oh, I bloody love it when you do that..!"

Michael growled again and roughly sank his teeth into Gavin's neck. "You're such a fucking slut" he breathed out as he tossed one of Gavin's legs over his shoulder and began fucking into him harder, letting out hissing grunts as he drilled deep into the gushing wet mess.

His nails dug into Michael's pale skin with each harsh thrust into his cunt, placing crescent-shaped Mark's into his shoulders. "F-Fuck! Give me more, you pathetic bastard! You call that a pounding?" Gavin teased out with his lips quieted up in a small smirk.

Michael just tossed his head back and barked out a laugh at the filthy words coming from Gavin. "Goddamn, you're such a needy whore" he boasted. Fine, if Gavin wanted to be fucked like a whore, then Michael will most definitely give him what he wanted. Throwing Gavin's other leg over his shoulder, Michael growled as he began ruthlessly slamming deep into Gavin's cunt, grunting louder with each thrust.

Gavin's smirked widened once the man moved his leg over his shoulder, leaning up to whisper more profanities.. until he was relentlessly pounded into by said man. Gavin seemed to helplessly grip around beneath him for something to hold onto, his body shaking with each pounding into his tight cunt. "O-Oh! Oh, bloody-- Fuck meeee!~"

Michael snarled as he thrust animalistically into the crying out lad, letting caveman like noises escape his mouth as he fucked all he could into the pulsing pussy. Never before has he fucked someone like this, especially this rough. Yet, this man who was his group's worst enemy, was making him be this rough and fuck was he making him feel good too.

Oh, if his teammates saw him now... they would only believe he was the weakest link even further. Here he was, getting his cunt railed by some random enemy on the other team. It was honestly a bit shameful. But God damn, did he know how to fuck. "Nhggg!~ Harder! F-Fuck me harder!~" Gavin gasped out, moving his hips back against the lovely sensation of being rammed.

Snarling, Michael roughly sank his teeth into Gavin's neck and plowed into him as hard as he could. Though his thrusts were starting to even hurt him a little, he pushed on with all his might. His hips furiously worked as they roughly slammed against the backs of his thighs creating an obscene, yet delicious sound of skin slapping against skin and his heavy balls swang and smacked loudly against the British man's cum soaked perineum. "Fuck giving you back to Geoff. I'm gonna fucking keep you as my goddamn sex whore cause you're just. so. fucking. tight!" Michael growled out and punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

Gavin seemed to really enjoy that idea.. He let out a wild cry of pleasure, back arching off of the ground as the animalistic thrusts seemed to go straight to his throbbing clit. "B-Bloody take me! Take me as yours and yours only! I-I want to be your cock sleeve all day, Daddy!~" The word slipped out faster than Gavin could prevent it, looking up with wide embarrassed eyes.

Michael's eyes widened as he heard the man call him...daddy. Why was that the hottest thing that had ever spilled out of Gavin's mouth. Smiling so big and letting out a lustful groan, Michael released his bite on Gavin's neck and stared him dead in the eye. "Fucking call me daddy again" he ordered and to tease him, he ceased his thrusts loving the whine that he let out, "c'mon. Tell daddy what you want, baby?"

Oh, he was into it as well? Well, might as well use it to his advantage. "I-I want my daddy to give my pussy a good pounding... N-Need my teammates to see just how hard you can slam into me with that thick nob of yours..~" Gavin purred out in a sweet tone, his accent thickening with arousal.

Michael just groaned and rolled his hips into Gavin. "Fuck, you've been really needin a good pounding, huh? Is no one in your crew fucking you? I'm fucking surprised, baby. They're really missing out on this tight cunt" he moaned and kissed Gavin again. "Again, tell daddy to fuck you."

"A-Ahhh.. A-Actually... sometimes-- Mhhh!~" He found it almost impossible to form any coherent words the more Michael fucked into his tight pussy, eyes larger than dinner plates. "S-Sometimes... Geoff has his own way with me.. i-it's when I do bad on heists. He...isn't so soft with me." It was hard to put the words forward, but he managed to do so.

Michael breathed out a laugh and kissed him again. "Bet that old fuck has never fucked you like this before has he?" he jeered and sat up and sank his nails into Gavin's legs and thrust in and out of him with rolling hips. "Now, come on. Tell daddy to fuck you. Tell daddy to give you a nice hard fucking" he grunted and his eyes fluttered as he felt the walls clench around him at a thrust, smiling as he knew he hit something deep.

Gavin could physically feel the man milking his g-spot for all it's worth, mouth gaping ajar with deep pleasure. "O-Oh! Daddy! Daddy, please fuck me like the little cock slut I am! I-I want all your hot cum deep inside of me!~" The man released a throaty moan with each pounding, reaching up to embrace the man in a tight hold.

"Yeah, baby? You want daddy to ruin your fucking pussy? Is that what you want me to do?" he panted out as he gave Gavin sharp hard thrusts that seemed to shake every bone in his body.

Gavin eagerly nodded with a weak "uh-huh", mouth gaping open to drool all over his furry chest. "R-Ruin me, Daddy! I want you to ffffuck me so hard that all I can think of is your big cock!" Gavin nearly sobbed out, rutting up against him rather eagerly. "M-Make me yours! Show me who my Daddy is!~"

Growling loudly at that, Michael dug his nails deep into the skinny man's hips as he resumed his brutal thrusts, not stopping any time soon. He let out deep guttural grunts that seemed to resonate through Gavin it seemed as he pounded the shit out of him.

Of course, all the rough treatment to his cunt was causing it to become more than sore. His puffy lips become swollen with both arousal and pain, his tanned asscheeks matching in color. That familiar sensation of climbing up deep in his own pleasure was starting to build up in his groin, gasping out intensely whilst he stared up at the man. "O-Oh! Oh, Daddy, you're gonna make me cum!~"

Michael grunted and hung his head down, his eyes closed in pure ecstasy as he fucked deep into the soaking cunt and he could most definitely feel Gavin getting close by the way he was tightening up around his thick length. "Yeah, you gonna cum on daddy's big cock, huh? You gonna cum just for me aren't you, Gavvy?" he panted and cursed as he could feel his own heat beginning to spark up in his lower regions, indicating that he was getting close as well.

God, that huge dick sliding against his sensitive walls. It was driving Gavin insane! "Daddy! Please, keep talking to me! Tell me how good my cunt is for you~" The man whined out, grinding up against him in a desperate manner.

Michael tossed his head back, his unstoppable hips damn near stuttering from how much Gavin was clenching around him. "Fuck, your goddamn pussy is so fucking tight. Tighter than any whore I've ever fucked. So fucking nice and wet" he breathed out, feeling sweat drip down his face and the back of his neck from exertion. Shit, he could feel his balls drawing up with the need to cum. "Come on, Gav. Cum. Cum for daddy" he gruffed out and cursed as he was right there too.

He let his tongue loll out of his mouth the faster Michael fucked into his cunt, gripping tight onto the ground beneath him. He was so, so close. "Daddy! Daddy!~" By now Gavin was practically screaming out in pleasure now, bringing the other into a deep embrace. Just a bit more.

Michael bent down and pressed breathy kisses up the side of Gavin's neck, pausing to tease his tongue along the reddish mark he left there. "Come on" he panted and lead the kisses to the British man's ear and let his tongue flick playfully against his earlobe, "cum for daddy."

His walls clamped down tighter and tighter, legs wrapped tightly around Michael's waist to get him to push in just a bit deeper, until...the moment a wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over him, Gavin was done for. A weak cry slid out of his sore throat, so very tired from all the noises he's been releasing from their session. His sweet juices gushed out around Michael's length as he pounded into him along with his spongy walls twitching in the beautiful aftershocks of his strongest orgasm yet.

Michael let out a breathy chuckle as he felt the lad squirt around his cock, but it was then cut off by a fierce growl and he clenched his eyes close as he pounded those last few into the gushing pussy. "Ffffuckin shit, G-Gavvy!" he strained out through gritted teeth.

Gavin was absolutely spent, his limp body moving along with the relentless thrusts. He had an expression of pure ecstasy as well as peace all mixed together. He was simply staring up at the ceiling with a dopey smile written across his features. "Mmmh..~"

Michael grunted loudly and let out a continuous stream of incoherent words as he sloppily thrust as hard as he could muster before he tossed his head back and let out a loud groan as he spurted inside of Gavin's cunt, cumming deep inside of his womb. "Ff-Fucking, Christ!" he gruffed out as he fucked through his orgasm, shoving into Gavin with each plentiful spurt until he paused and slammed in all the way at the last dribble that made its way out.

The sensation of being filled up was always going to feel delightful for Gavin. It was just... so warm and plentiful in all the right ways. Each movement caused the cum stocked in his innards to jiggle about, loud sloshing noises sounding deep within his gut. "Mhfff... So full..~"

Michael panted heavily on top of Gavin, fighting the urge to just all but drop his entire weight on the lad. "Fucking hell, Gavin" he breathed out with a roll of his hips, "goddamn." His body shuddered with the intense aftershocks moving through his body, his hips even bucking a bit as each wave swept through him.

Finally, Gavin stared back up at the other rather hazily, his eyes fogged over due to the pounding he had just received. His cunt and buttocks still stung from the intensity of Michael's thrusts. "Amazing... simply stunning, love."

Michael just puffed out a laugh and looked down and smiled at the purely sexed out supposed-to-be rival's face. "As were you" he commented and leaned down and kissed his lips again.

Gavin gladly leaned up to accept the kiss with a smile on his own lips, wrapping his skinny arms around Michael's neck to bring him closer. "I don't know if I can manage to even walk now... Bloody hell, what will Geoff say?" Gavin breathed out to no one in particular.

Michael chuckled and pecked his lips again. "Don't you worry about good ole Geoff. I'll take care of you and him when I give you back to him. Though he might not appreciate the state I'm going to send you back in" he giggled, already picturing the tattooed older man's annoyed demeanor.

Gavin returned the laughter, gently letting their foreheads softly nuzzle together in an affectionate manner. Being so close to him... it felt right. He shouldn't be doing this, in the middle of a heist. He has teammates probably dying out there, and here he was after a great pussy pounding. The conflicting thoughts showed through his change of expression.

Michael noticed the worried look and gently kissed his head. "Don't worry, I'll bring you back safe and sound. Old fuck'll be happy that your only sexed out and not dead" he joked as he removed his softened length from Gavin's cunt, releasing all the cum he had pumped into him. Chancing a look down, he let out a low whistle at the beat red look on Gavin's pussy and asscheeks and even the backs of his thighs. "Whoops. Might've went a bit overboard with ya" he apologized, though halfhearted.

Gavin gave him a weak and slightly pained smile, the aftershocks of his orgasm dying off to leave him with the stinging pain of his lower regions. "Christ... Can you go a bit easier next time? Not that I mind your rougher side.." He spoke out hoarsely, watching as the lukewarm semen flowed out of him.

Michael looked at the state that Gavin was in and thought about how he was going to hand deliver his...boyfriend? He didn't know what they were at this moment, but he would just stick to just calling him that. "You know what? How's about I take you to my place? It's much closer to here and I doubt you'd want Geoff to see you like this."

Gavin perked up at this, releasing a delicate yawn as sleepiness begin to override the rest of his senses. "I'm up for any place as long as it has a bed.." He mumbled as he snuggled up a tad closer to the older lad, letting his head rest on Michael's broad shoulder.

Michael chuckled as he released Gavin and laid him down gently and redressed himself. He then tossed the British man's pants over his shoulder, figuring there would be some difficulty for Gavin to put them on in this state. Ever so carefully, he picked up the exhausted man and cradled him in his arms as he made his way towards the building's door. "Let's first get you a shower and then we'll get you a bed. babe" he murmured sweetly as he walked out the door and began walking away with his new lover sleeping away in his arms. What happened to his own team didn't really matter much to him cause he knew they could take care of themselves. Right now, he had both his team's rival and his boyfriend to take care of.


End file.
